A Stormy Day
by quotingtheraven
Summary: When Near leads Mello to headquarters, what will happen next? (MelloxNear)


Near was sitting quietly in headquarters staring up at the card tower that he had been building. He had left careful clues to lead Mello back to his hideout. The only thing that was left to do was to wait for Mello to finally arrive. He could hardly understand himself. Why did he want Mello here so bad?

It wasn't long before Near heard the doors of the squad room bang open and a small, almost out of place smile crept across his face. "Mello."

"What do you want, cotton ball?!" His voice was rough and he was soaking wet from the rain. Even inside he could hear it beating against the windows and the roof of the building.

"Do I have to need anything?" Near replied, his voice void of emotion.

"Damn you. Why did you bring me out in all this rain then?!" Mello inched closer to Near, wondering if he should knock down the fortress of cards that Near had built around him.

"…" Near said nothing as he placed another card on top of the housed. He didn't even turn around to look at Mello.

"NEAR!" Mello was enraged at Near's silence. He lunged forward at the small, white haired boy. Mello's body came down hard against Near's and he crushed the card fortress in the process.

Near let out a small cry of surprise as Mello rolled him over so that he was only inches away from the older boy's face. His face was turning red at the proximity of the blond and he wondered whether or not to try to escape from his grasp.

"What was that?" Mello laughed darkly at the boy beneath him when he yelped. "You scared, cotton ball?"

"Nothing, Mello. Let me go." Near found it difficult to keep his voice from wavering. He felt the heat rising inside of him as Mello's blond locks tickling the skin on his face and neck.

"I don't think so." Mello smiled when he noticed that he was beginning to soak Near's clothes with the wetness that rolled off his leather attire. "We could have too much fun."

"…" Near lay quietly beneath him and tried to keep his cool as he felt an unfamiliar heat inside of him.

"Why are ya so quiet, cotton ball?" Mello chuckled. "You should really say something." His smile widened as he pressed himself down onto Near.

"M-Mello…" Near squeaked out as the he felt Mello's body on his. His clothes were soaked by now and all he seemed to want was to be closer to Mello. The feeling scared him.

"All choked up?" Mello rolled over and pulled Near up onto his lap. He pulled at the buttons of Near's shirt, trying to get them undone. "We should getcha out of these wet clothes."

"…" Near said nothing as he brushed Mello's hands away and unbuttoned his shirt himself. His skin was pale and soft underneath his clothing and Mello laughed as Near shucked his shirt down to the floor.

"Goodness, cotton ball, you need some sun." Mello laughed as near disregarded his statement, pressing his small hands against the black leather against his own chest. "You need some help?" He couldn't help but laugh as Near struggled to unzip the shirt.

"No." Near kept his replies short to hide how much he really wanted to be with Mello.

"Keep trying. You'll get it." Mello watched him finally get the zipper undone. He felt his shirt being pulled off and the coldness of Near's hands surprised him. "You cold?"

Near looked down at him, a newfound blush creeping onto his face. He nodded his head slowly and the hint of a pout beginning to appear on his lips.

"Why didn't cha say so?!" Mello scooped up Near, holding him close as he headed in a random direction. "Where do ya sleep around here, cotton ball."

Near pressed his head into Mello's chest as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. "There…" he pointed at a set of solid black doors on the opposite side of the room. "In there."

Mello carried his lover across the room, pushing the doors open with his hip. Inside the small room there was a massive bed. It seemed too large for the small boy and Mello felt a sudden pang of sadness as realized just how alone Near really was. "You okay with this?" he asked quietly as he set Near down in the center of the bed.

"Yes." Near watched Mello without blinking.

"Good." Mello slid his leather pants to the ground and smiled as he saw Near's face broaden into a smile. "I've never seen you smile before, cotton ball." He laughed. "I like it."

"Please Mello." Near's voice was filling up with desire as he saw Mello's body before him.

"Goodness." Mello smiled. "I don't ever have my boxers off yet." He laid himself down on top of Near and pulled the boy's pants and underwear down. "You really want this don't you?"

"Nnh!" Near closed his eyes slowly as the pleasure built up inside of him. He felt the warmth of Mello's body hovering above him; something he had never felt before.

"You're too cute." Mello kissed the soft skin of Near's neck, making Near shiver in pleasure. "You're so small and just…mm…" he was cut short when he felt the icy coldness of Near's small hands pushing down the top of his boxers. "You're ready aren't you?" he laughed as Near's eyes widened at the sight of his member. It was at its full length and Near seemed to enjoy the sight of it.

"Mello.."

"Shh.." Mello looked down at Near's small frame and slid his face down to where the boy's cock was. "You ready?"

"Ye-" Near's words were cut short as he felt the warm wetness of Mello's tongue slide up his length. "MELLO!" His voice rose in pitch as a sudden rush of pleasure overcame him.

Mello made no noise as he ran his tongue along the boy's shaft. He was larger than Mello had anticipated but that meant nothing right now. All he wanted was to hear his lover scream his pleasure into the semi-darkness of the room. It was difficult for Mello to contain himself as he felt Near's small body quiver with his every touch.

Near was making incoherent noises as he felt Mello's tongue run its course up him. He nearly cried out in pleasure as he had never felt sensations such as these before. "Mello!" His voice was pleading as he stared down at the blonde beneath him. "Mello, don't stop…don't stop.."

Mello ran his tongue up Near's length once more before he stopped and looked up at the white haired boy. "Come on, cotton ball. Can I have a turn?" He voice was breathy and filled with an unquenched desire.

"Okay…" Near stared at Mello as he sat up slowly.

"No." Mello slammed Near's body back down onto the bed. "Stay where you are." Mello drug himself back on top of Near, pushing him into place with him hips. He pressed the tip of his cock against Near's ass. "Can I?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Near nodded slowly and nearly cried out when he felt Mello ram his member into him. "M-Mello.."

"Shhh…Near…" He grunted as he shoved the entirety of himself inside Near. "It won't hurt for long…" He groaned as the tightness of Near's hole wrapped around him, nearly causing him to climax. "Nhn."

"Mello!" Near cried out yet again and he looked at Mello with pleading eyes. "Mello please…"

"Yes..?" Mello pulled himself out of the small boy and pressed his forehead to Near's. "Am I hurting you?"

"Please….come inside me…." Near pressed his mouth to Mello's for the first time, sending a new wave of heat down his body.

"Okay…" Mello replied, ramming himself back into Near. He pressed his mouth to Near's neck, trying to keep his lover happy. He pulled back slowly and rammed himself into Near yet again, sending a tidal wave of pleasure through his body. He could barely contain himself as he pushed his length all the way into Near's tight ass.

"MELLO!" Near cried out, his back arching as he felt the foreign object inside of him. It felt nice to have someone so close. He decided that he never wanted it to end.

"Nn." Mello grunted loudly as he rammed into Near over and over, each time bringing him closer to coming. "Near…" He practically moaned.

"Please!" Near's voice was two octaves higher than it normally was, making Mello groan in pleasure.

"Fuck…Near…" He rammed himself into Near one last time and a shudder ran through his body as he came inside Near. He pulled Near up to his chest, cramming the boy even further onto himself as he filled him with warm cum.

"Mello…?" Near leaned against the blonde, holding close to him.

"Yes?" He pulled himself out of Near and stood slowly, lifting Near out of the bed.

"I-I love you.." He wrapped his legs around Mello and clung to his warmth. "I-I don't want to be alone t-tonight…"

"I know." He pulled back the sheets on the bed and crawled in, laying Near next to him. "I love you too."

"I left all those clues so that you would come here….so I wouldn't be alone…I couldn't take it anymore….I couldn't wait any longer to see you….I missed yo-"

"I know." Mello pressed his mouth to the top of Near's head and pulled him closer. "I knew what you were doing and you don't have be alone anymore because I'm here…"

"I'm glad…" Near's voice faded softly as he drifted off into sleep.

"Goodnight….goodnight my little lamb…" Mello closed his eyes and joined his lover in sleep, the sound of the rain lulling him to sleep.


End file.
